ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Will Jackson (Wentworth)
William "Will" Jackson is a character in Wentworth Prison. Will is portrayed by Robbie Magasiva. Will is notable for his friendships with Matthew Fletcher and Bea Smith. Will has also been involved in a one-sided notable rivalry with Joan Ferguson. Despite being credited, Will was absent in the episode "The Long Game". Development Magasiva talked about getting the role. He said "It was an interesting time. It was a learning curve for me. If the whole idea was to get into a room with a casting director and make an impression I did what I came for. They've seen my work and have me in mind, so I've achieved that. I came back thinking it was the most impossible thing to do, there's no chance of me ever kind of making it there. But I came back and thought if I put in the hard work and keep on doing what I'm doing it is doable." Storylines Backstory Before his wife's death, Will seemed to be a very easy going officer. He was quite relaxed around the prisoners. Like his colleague, Vera Bennett, he cared about the women, and got involved in prison life, but unlike Vera, he didn't get too concerned with the prisoners problems. Will was a social worker before becoming a prison officer, during his time as a social worker, he removed a baby from a prisoner, who was later murdered because of her inappropriate relationship with an officer.Episode 19: The Fixer 2013- Will is first seen processing Bea (Danielle Cormack) when she is brought into Wentworth Prison. Will then is seen flirting with Meg and is caught by Matthew Fletcher (Aaron Jeffery). Will then takes Bea out for a smoke when she is in the slots. The episode ends with Will finding Meg dead and Bea covered in her blood.Episode 1: No Place Like Home Following Meg’s death, Will was seen watching the interviews of the prisoners on his laptop. When Doreen and Kaiya make a picture for Will, he rips it up in front of them.Episode 2: Fly Me Away Will continues to investigate the death of his wife Meg, he the discovers how his friend Fletch and Meg had a peculiar relationship.Episode 4: The Things We Do Will later discovers that his wife Meg had an abortion sometime before she died, Fletch had to help him come to his senses after he got so high on cocaine.Episode 7: Something Dies Soon after, Will is blackmailed by Jacs Holt when he confronts her about catching Brayden and Debbie doing drugs.Episode 8: Mind Games Will supports Bea during the death of her daughter Debbie. When Bea isn’t allowed to see the body, Will visits Debbie and spends some time with her and passes on that Bea loves her.Episode 9: To The Moon In the season one finale, Will listens to a recording of Jacs convincing Brayden to kill Debbie. When Will confronts Jacs, she manipulates him to delete the recording in return for information about Meg’s murder. When Will and Fletch do a cell toss, Will finds Meg’s bracelet in Jacs’ cell but unknown to him Liz Birdsworth planted it there to protect Franky.Episode 10: Checkmate Will continues as a prison officer in Season Two, Will gets quizzed by Joan Ferguson about his past as a social worker. Joan then tells him that the addiction programs would cease from that moment on.Episode 11: Born Again In Twist The Knife, Will learns that Fletch was having an affair with his wife Meg, Will brutually attacks Fletch in the boiler room during a prison lockdown.Episode 15: Twist The Knife When Maxine Conway tries to escape prison, she is caught by Will.Episode 17: Metamorphosis Will refuses to let Harry Smith see Bea, Harry then accuses Will of having an affair with Bea. Will and Rose later go on a date where a mysterious van runs them off the road. Will goes to Harry’s to confront him and smashes his van up. Will is then arrested for criminal damage. Ferguson gets Will off the charges but it is revealed in a flashback that Ferguson is trying to get revenge against Will. In the Season Two lead up to the finale, Bea has a battle with Franky where she slashes her wrists to avoid cuffing, Will leaves Bea unattended and Bea then escapes.Episode 21: Into The Night Will then goes searching for Bea and speaks to Liz Birdsworth. Joan leads the police to believe that Bea and Will were working together. Will is later arrested.Episode 22: Fear Her In Season Three it is revealed that Will received four months suspension for “aiding” Bea. Will holds a grudge against Bea for a while. Ferguson then has Will framed for murdering Harry Smith. Will continues to date Rose. In Failing Upwards, Will visits Fletch and finds it in himself to move on from his negative history with him. Will is also accused of murdering Harry.Episode 24: Failing Upwards During the time trying to prove his innocence, Kaz Proctor plans the murder weapon in his garage and then presumably tips off the police. On the day of Franky’s parole, Ferguson sends Will a confession from Franky admitting that she killed Meg. Will then confronts Franky but ends up forgiving her which displeased Ferguson.Episode 32: A Higher Court Will is arrested again on suspicion of Harry’s murder but Bea manages to get him a name that she received from a vigilante. Will then helps Bea and Franky rescue Joshua and Ferguson from a fire in the prison that was started to cover up Jess Warner’s death.Episode 34: Blood and Fire Reception In both 2014 and 2015, Robbie Magasiva was nominated for Most Outstanding Male Performance in the ASTRA Awards for his role as Will Jackson. References Category:Wentworth characters Category:Fictional social workers Category:Fictional drug users Category:Fictional prison officers and governors Category:Fictional smokers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013